In the moonlight
by pili-chan
Summary: [AU] Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado. William Shakespeare [Oneshot] [mirsan]


Minna hola! Antes ke nada Feliz Dia de San Valentín! Jajaja lo se, lo se yo siempre tarde en las fechas pues como ven aki salio una lokera nueva.. si ya se, se han de estar preguntando, que hago escribiendo algo nuevo cuando deberia estar con septimo capitulo de "El Cuarto en Renta" pero no os preocupeis ya casi termino el capitulo (Amen por eso XDD)..pero esta idea vino a mi mente después de estar escuchado la canción de Blind Game Again cantada por.. por Bad luck? Es ke no se kien la canta -.-U en fin como no podia concentrarme en nada, decidí sacarme la espinita y poner mis ideas a trabajar.. espero ke les guste D, es un one shot/song-fic, desde el punto de vista de Miroku.. dios sabe ke a mi no se me da hacer una historia corta, ya ke no me gustan los finales en corto pero aunke kise hacerlo historia larga primero keria terminar los dos fics ke tengo y añadirle mas capítulos (mas bien acabar aunke sea el primer capitulo XD) de un nuevo proyecto ke tengo en mente, por ke si ya me tardo teniendo solo dos imagínense teniendo 3.. seria una eternidad o.o! … como sea antes de dejarlos con esta nueva idea hay que hacer una anotaciones:

**letra**** de la cancion**

_(traducion de la cancion)_

"parlamentos"

bien creo que eso es todo aaaa si la canción se llama In the moonlight (de ahí el nombre del fic) y es cantada por Kinya Kotani, ahora si creo ke es todo ya saben Comentarios, Quejas , reclamaciones, jitomatazos etc.. en su review por favor

**Disclaimer**Esta es la parte ke todo autor se kiere saltar.. es tan triste, pero pues ni modo hay que decirla, Toda la inu-gang y demás co-protagonistas no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi , la cancion igual no es mía es propiedad de Kinya Kotani, lo unico aki de mi propiedad, es esta idea loca la cual espero ke les guste

**Summary**(AU) "Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado." - _William Shakespeare_ - (mirsan)(RR)

**In the moonlight**

Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, me encuentro aquí sin poder hacer nada, solo esperar, esperar a que venga alguien y me avise de su situación, de lo mal que lo has de estar pasando. Kagome me dice que estarás bien, que pronto todo terminara mientras que Inuyasha dice que no morirás ya que posees tremenda fortaleza y yo, no puedo evitar sentirme mal, ya que parte de que estés en esa fría sala de hospital es mi culpa.

Le pedí al doctor estar a su lado, pero el no lo creía conveniente dijo que mejor seria esperar, pero como podía esperar si desde que te conocí por una o por otra situación, el destino siempre nos había mantenido juntos.

Me levante de mi asiento y comencé a dar círculos por la pequeña sala de espera, para que el tiempo transcurriera mas rápido, pero mis intentos fueron en vano, y lo único que conseguí fue un Inuyasha mas impaciente que nada y una eternidad en espera.

"Miroku tranquilízate todo saldrá bien"- trato de confortarme con una gran sonrisa, pero aun así mi cuerpo temblaba, mi corazón palpitaba a mas no poder, necesitaba saber como estabas y ningún doctor salía del maldito cuarto

"Es inútil Kagome, no quiere entender que todo saldrá bien"- dirigí mi mirada hacia el dueño de la voz- "Y no me mires así, sabes que es la verdad sango no morirà, no así de fácil"- replico desviando su mirada de la mía- "Además si esta aquí es por tú culpa grandísimo idiota"

"Inuyasha! Tu siempre sin nada de tacto, sabes que eso no es cierto"

"No, él tiene toda la razón"- a pesar de que me encontraba dándoles la espalda, pude sentir sus miradas sobre mi- "si yo no la hubiera hecho enfadar"- impacte mis puños contra la pared-"sabia perfectamente en la condición que se encontraba, sabia que tenia que cuidar de ella"

"Miroku, lo que paso era inevitable, la hicieras o no enfadar"

"Tonto, no me refiero a esa culpa"- con ese comentario Inuyasha logro captar toda nuestra atención

"A que te refieres Inuyasha?"- dijo Kagome

"Si tu sabes, Miroku tiene la mitad de la culpa que ella este allí y no me refiero al hecho de que la hayas hecho enfadar, aunque si lo piensas bien, sango estaba mas que enfadada, jamás la había visto así, ahora si la hiciste buena Miroku"

"Inuyasha no ayudas"

"Pero si es la verdad Kagome, el tiene la mitad de la culpa.. en fin tu sabes no quiero entrar en detalles"

"Y el punto es Inuyasha?"

"El punto es que todos sabíamos que algún día íbamos a pisar esta sala"

"Eso es cierto, tarde o temprano estaríamos aquí"

"Si pero esta vez ocurrió temprano, demasiado temprano y todo por mis descuidos"

"Pero eso es algo normal

"Ni tan normal"

"Inuyasha…"

"Feh!"

"Ya tranquilízate Miroku, tu no eres así"

"Tranquilizarme! Tranquilizarme, como me pides que me tranquilice si mi esposa esta desde hace media hora en ese maldito cuartucho, y los doctores no se dignan en salir y decirme como esta!"

"Oye no te desquites con ella"- protesto Inuyasha levantándose de su asiento, estoy seguro de que si hubiera sido otra persona, también estaría en emergencias

"Lo siento"- me disculpe tratando de recuperar mi cordura, Kagome tenia razón yo no era así, yo era el sereno, el tranquilo, el ecuánime de los cuatro, pero simplemente ahora no podía

"No importa Miroku, entiendo que estas muy nervioso"

"Pero no me debí haber desquitado así contigo, lo siento"

"A donde vas?"- me pregunto mientras caminaba para salir de la estresante sala

"Necesito salir de aquí, esta sala me esta asfixiando"

**ORENJI iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu  
****kakko**** tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa hoka no dare kano SERIFU de**_(Cuando una noche de luna coloreada de naranja viene, pienso en ti, __como__ si las falsedades elegantes en mis palabras fueran palabras de alguien más.)_

Lo mejor seria tomar aire fresco así es que decidí ir al estacionamiento, no quería apartarme de ti, pero necesitaba respirar aire, no olor a medicinas, aunque también necesitaba saber de ti, y aquí afuera sabia que no lo lograría, sin embargo necesitaba estar lo mas tranquilo, volver a recuperar mi calma de siempre por ti.

Fue entonces cuando mire fijamente al cielo, aquel obscuro firmamento era igual que aquella vez, aquel día en el que te conocí.

Fue en un concierto de tu grupo favorito, Bad Luck. Lucias hermosa como siempre, llevabas un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera color azul y una camisa color rojo que decía I love Bad Luck, durante todo el concierto no pude apartar mi vista de ti, desde ese momento me hechizaste, recuerdo haberle jurado a Inuyasha que te conocería y que esa misma noche besaría esos labios, que dejaban salir las notas de aquella canción,

_"Si Miroku, claro"_

me contesto no poniéndome mucha atención, su vista estaba fija en aquella muchacha de cabellera obscura que se encontraba enfrente de él. Decidí separarme de ellos, no quería estropearle nada a mi amigo, pero la principal razón era que quería estar cerca de ti, aun no se muy bien por que, era como si en el silencio me estuvieras llamando.

Lentamente me fui acercando, y fue entonces cuando escuche tu melodiosa voz, cantando un fragmento de aquella canción

"You Just a New World!"

Disimuladamente me pegue a ti, poniendo mi mano en tu parte trasera, tu inmediatamente volteaste y fue ahí cuando pude ver de cerca tu rostro, esos ojos tuyos, eran bellísimos bajo la luz de la luna, radiaban una calidez enorme aunque en esos momentos no era aquella calidez que noto ahora cuando me miras fijamente, en aquella ocasión era un calidez de enfado.

"lo siento"- fue lo único que te pude decir, la verdad no estaba arrepentido de nada, aunque era mi costumbre hacer ese mismo detalle con cuanta mujer bonita se pusiera en mi camino, contigo fue diferente, sentí algo que no había sentido antes

"si,si"- dijiste retirando mi mano y poniéndola en mi pecho, para después seguir viendo fijamente al grupo

"Excelente grupo no?"- subí un poco la voz para que pudieras escucharme entre todo el ruido

"Que?"

"Excelente grupo no?"- susurre en tu oído

"Si, es mi favorito"- respondiste con una sonrisa, a la cual yo te respondí de igual manera- "Hiroshi! Te amo!"- gritaste cuando termino la canción, a lo que yo solo pude reír –"que le parece tan gracioso?"

"No nada"- respondí mientras seguía riendo

"No, dígame que le parece tan gracioso, acaso se esta burlando de mi"- pusiste ambas manos sobre tu cadera y levantando una ceja me miraste fijamente a los ojos

"Dudo que la escuche entre tanto griterío"

"ahh, eso"- fue lo ultimo que dijiste, después me volviste a ignorar

"Veo que le gusta mucho el integrante de la banda?"

"Quien Hiro?"

"Ese mismo"

"Pues no esta nada mal, pero no es mi tipo"- respondiste sin apartar tu mirada del escenario

"Y como son los de su tipo?"

"Que sean detallistas y que no sean unos pervertidos"- replicaste esto ultimo algo enfadada mientras retirabas mi mano nuevamente

"Lo siento"

"Estoy comenzando a sospechar que lo hace apropósito, y si ese es el caso déjeme decirle que no soy de esas"

"No, en verdad me empujaron"

"pues mas le vale que tenga mas cuidado, si no quiere que mi mano sea empujada hacia su mejilla"

"No volverá a ocurrir, se lo aseguro"

Mientras continúo el concierto yo no hacia otra cosa más que verte detalladamente, mientras tu seguías entonando cada canción que el grupo cantaba, te sabias la letra a la perfección

"Sabe usted me sorprende"

"Por que?"

"Se sabe a la perfección cada canción, usted si que es toda una fan"

"Gracias creo"

"Y dígame ya tiene un autógrafo del grupo?"- seguí haciéndote platica, quería aprovechar cada minuto de tu presencia

"No, pero me gustaría mucho tener uno, digo a que fan no le gustaría tener un autógrafo"

"Considere su deseo cumplido"

"que?"

"Usted solo espere aquí, cuando termine el grupo"

"Que!"- gritaste mientras yo me alejaba a esperar al grupo que terminara, para pedirle un autógrafo para ti, sabia que eso te haría feliz, y el simple hecho de que te haría feliz me llenaba enormemente.

Debo admitir que no fue fácil, cumplir aquella promesa, pero después de unos cuantos empujones y uno que otro correteo de algún guardaespaldas del grupo logre conseguirte tu autógrafo. _Para la castaña mas hermosa, Bad luck _decía, fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirles que pusieran, ya que aun no sabia tu nombre. Con el autógrafo en mano, comencé a buscarte, al no verte enseguida, pensé que te habías marchado, cual fue mi sorpresa al verte recargada en una de las bardas cerca del escenario, frotando tus manos contra tus brazos para generar calor, una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, a pesar de ser un completo extraño me creíste y me esperaste.

Temerosamente de que aquello fuera un sueño, me acerque, respire profundamente para ocultar los nervios que me carcomían y mostrando mi tranquilidad de siempre toque tu hombro para captar tu atención

"Su autógrafo señorita"

"No lo puedo creer"- tus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa

"Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, y mas tratándose de una bella señorita"

"Muchas gracias"- una vez mas me diste una de tus calidas sonrisas, y esta vez me pude percatar de aquel pequeño sonrojo, que hasta la fecha sigo viendo en tu rostro

"No de las gracias, fue todo un gusto"

"Sango!"- fue en ese entonces cuando conocí tu nombre provenir de aquella chica a la que Inuyasha muy atentamente observaba durante el concierto

"Kagome por aquí!" –levantaste tu mano derecha haciéndole señas para que te encontrara, pero aquella muchacha no venia sola, venia acompañada por dos jóvenes, por lo que vi uno era de mi edad y el otro de la edad de Inuyasha, sin otra cosa por hacer me aleje de ti

"Conocí a un chico muy lindo!"- escuche que te gritaba, mientras yo continuaba alejándome. Por que me fui, no lo se, quizás no quería saber que aquella persona era tu novio, o algo por el estilo, así que decidí separarme de ti.

Me escondí entre las sombras viendo como con la mirada me buscabas, o al menos eso quería pensar.

"Y tu lograste "Conquistar" a alguien esta noche"- sentí una mano en mi hombro, fue cuando di la vuelta para ver a Inuyasha

"No"

"Creo que estas perdiendo tu toque Miroku, en cambio yo conseguí el numero telefónico de un primor"

"Me alegra"- respondí para volver a verte, pero ya no estabas ya te habías ido

"A quien buscas?"

"A nadie, vamos"- le respondí algo triste sabía que ya no te iba a volver a ver

**fui**** ni miageru SHIRUETTO kimi no yokogao o terashita  
****awai**** hikari wa ima demo  
**_(Incluso ahora, (puedo recordar) la luz pálida que iluminó tu silueta cuando de repente te fijaste (en el cielo de aquella noche))_

El tiempo paso y no volví a saber de ti, cuando ya me había hecho a la idea de que olvidarte seria lo mejor, te encontré de nuevo, esta vez en una tienda de anime y manga, iba a pagar el tomo 18 de X, cuando te vi, al principio no lo pude creer, así que decidí acercarme, para aclarar cualquier duda  
"Disculpe tiene el tomo 17 de.."- fue ahí cuando conocí mas de cerca tu mano- "Oiga que le … es usted!"  
"Gusto en volver a verte Sango"

"Como sabe mi nombre?"

"Asi te llamo la muchacha con la que ibas en el concierto?"  
"Muchacha?.. a se refiere a Kagome"

"Ella misma"

"Señorita que desea"- nos saco de nuestra conversación la señorita que atendía  
"A si perdone, tiene el tomo 17 de Rurouni Kenshin, de Nobuhiro Watsuki?"  
"Si, en un momento se lo traigo"

"Gracias"

"Rurouni Kenshin?"

"X de CLAMP?"

"Si, me gusto mucho"

"Es muy bueno"

"sango!"- volteaste a ver quien te llamaba-

"En un momento voy Kuranosuke"- cuando mencionaste su nombre inevitablemente yo también gire para ver quien era, era uno de los muchachos que te acompañaba aquella noche

"Señorita aquí tiene"

"Gracias, cuanto va a ser?"

"eso será todo?"

"si"

"entonces son 452 yenes"

"Aquí tiene, gracias"

"Gracias a usted"- diste la vuelta y me miraste a los ojos-"Fue un gusto volver a verlo"- dijiste estrechando mi mano

"El gusto fue mío"- solté tu mano muy a mi pesar, y al caminar me susurraste al oído _kamui muere, _di la vuelta para reclamarte, pero ya habías cruzado esa puerta de cristal y desaparecido, otra vez te había perdido.

**nani**** o matteru kimi wa inai heya  
****tokei**** dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku  
****ima**** mo matteru hitori tomatteru  
****futari**** mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru  
**_( que es lo que espero, en este cuarto sin ti- es solamente el tictac del reloj, pero resuena en mi insomne corazón como el sonido de pasos.  
__Incluso ahora estoy esperando; me detengo aquí solo.__¿De dónde ves ahora la luna que vimos juntos durante aquel día?)_

Esta vez mi espera no fue larga, y por primera vez le estuve agradecido a Inuyasha, de que me convenciera en tomar una "cita a ciegas", esas citas no eran lo mío, en dos o tres ocasiones me había llevado sorpresas muy desagradables, no que las muchachas fueran feas, todo lo contrario mas bien eran muy bonitas pero demasiado huecas, no intelectualmente hablando, si no espiritualmente pero en esa vez me alegro mucho de que Inuyasha haya sido tan persistente.  
"Miroku vamos"

"no Inuyasha"

"Miroku, recuerda que me debes muchos favores"  
"Como cual?"

"como cuando te ayude a quitarte a Koharu de encima"  
"Ah si, ya recuerdo, a ti tengo que agradecerte que mis vecinas hayan formado un club yaoi, verdad?"

"Tu querías ayuda"

"Si pero ese tipo de ayuda no"

"Oye! Yo no fui el que vino llorando, casi suplicándome que le quitara a Koharu de encima"

"Hubiera preferido que no me ayudaras"

"Pero a final de cuentas te la quite o no?"

"Si pero pudiste haberle dicho otra cosa, no que era tu pareja"

"Ayuda es ayuda, además yo debería de ser el afectado, tu no eres un adonis que digamos"

"Yo soy al que le preguntan si es el uke o el seme y tu eres el afectado"

"Ok, ok mal ejemplo, pero me ayudaras o no?"

"Ya te dije que esas citas no me gustan"

"Miroku, que te cuesta es solo una película"

"Y que gano yo a cambio"  
"Te lavare tu ropa toda una semana"

"No lavas ni siquiera la tuya"

"Cierto, entonces te doy mi dotación de Ramen de una semana"

"Hecho"

"Bueno que sean la dotación de tres días"

"Una semana"

"maldición"

Quien iba a pensar, que la muchacha en la que Inuyasha había posado sus ojos, era tu mejor amigay mas aun que aquella cita seria la manera en que te conocería y que a cada día te alojaras mas en mi corazón.

Quien pensaría que después de aquella salida al cine tu y yo nos volveríamos muy amigos, demasiado amigos a mi parecer. Si solamente amigos.. eso era lo que éramos tú y yo, conforme te fui conociendo mas te fui queriendo, y mas me fui haciendo a la idea de que yo no era ese alguien para ti, tú merecías algo mejor que yo pero de igual manera no quería que nadie robara un suspiro tuyo o gozara de una lagrima tuya.

**ore**** no shigusa manete waratta kimi no koe mo omoi dasu  
****kimi**** to aruku yoru no SHIIN wa ORENJI iro PHOTOGURAFU  
**_(Mi comportamiento hizo una imitación de risa, incluso cuando recuerdo tu voz.  
__La escena de la noche cuando caminamos alrededor juntos es (ahora) una fotografía coloreada de naranja.)_

Salíamos juntos, yo me la vivía en tu casa, tu en la mía, aprendiste a lidiar con mis defectos y yo conocí mas de cerca tus manos, algunas veces te disgustaste conmigo otras veces lloraste por mi.

Antes nunca comprendí la razón de tus lagrimas, pero después de aquel día lo comprendí todo, salíamos del cine, el aro fue la película que decidiste que veríamos, lo cual a mi no me desagrado mientras mas cerca pudiera estar de ti mejor, pero desgraciadamente siempre cuando buscabas refugio entre mis brazos, ante la situación de pánico, mis manos no podían quedarse quietas y así era como las tuyas daban con mis mejillas.

Termino la película ya algo tarde, me pediste que te acompañara a tu casa, tú decías que solo era para no sentirte sola durante el camino, pero la verdad era que te morías de miedo a causa de la película pero yo, como todo un caballero te acompañe.

Caminábamos en el parque cerca de tu casa, cuando te detuviste, yo no pude evitar mirarte fijamente

"Miroku hace cuanto nos conocemos?"- preguntaste comiendo lo ultimo que quedaban de tus palomitas

"Hace tres años"- respondí tomando el ultimo sorbo de mi refresco"

Dime Miroku te has enamorado?"- muy confuso te volteé a ver, por que me preguntabas eso –" te has enamorado?"

"Si"

"ah, y aun la amas?"  
"Por que me lo preguntas?"

"Solo curiosidad, pero dime aun la amas?"

"Si"- y como no seguir amándote, si con cada día que pasábamos juntos me cautivabas mas

"Y ella lo sabe?"- me miraste con una cara llena de ternura, mientras te sentabas en una de las bancas del parque

"No"  
"Por que?"

"No se, a lo mejor tengo miedo que me rechace"- te respondí sentándome aun lado tuyo

"pero eso no lo sabrás si no lo intentas"

"Lo se.. Pero ella se merece algo mejor que yo"

"Y que hay de los sentimientos de ella?"

"No creo que ella sienta algo por mi"

"Ya le preguntaste?"

"No, pero no hace falta dudo mucho que ella se fije en un tipo como yo"

"Ah"- contestaste simple y sencillamente- "dime Miroku que piensas de mi?"

"Que eres una gran amiga, siempre has estado a mi lado, eres un gran apoyo, por que preguntas?"

"Ya te dije solo simple curiosidad"- respondiste fijando tu mirada hacia la fuente que se encontraba en frente de nosotros

"Y tu?"  
"Yo que?"

"Te has enamorado"- por mucho que me doliera saber la respuesta, tenia que preguntarla

"Si"

"Y el lo sabe?"  
"Ahora ya lo sabe"- contestaste, parándote de tu lugar y caminando hacia la fuente dejándome atónito en la banca, no podía creer lo que me acababas de decir, estabas enamorada de mi, no eso no podía ser cierto, como te habías podido fijar en un tipo como yo.

Tenia que corroborar si era cierto lo que escuche y que no eran mal interpretaciones mías, así que te seguí hasta la fuente

"Sango yo.."

"no digas nada Miroku, esta bien, entiendo"  
"Es que sango yo"

"En verdad Miroku, no tienes que sentir nada por mi, comprendo que solo somos amigos"- a pesar de que te encontrabas dándome la espalda, me pude percatar que aquellas lagrimas que no quería que las lloraras por alguien mas las llorabas por mi

"Sango, escucha"

"No Miroku por favor"- con tus manos borraste huella alguna de esas lagrimas- "Lo mejor será que me valla ya es tarde"- después de decir eso corriste hacia tu casa, huyendo de mi.

Yo no podía quedarme ahí parado viéndote partir de mi lado, no después de que el destino te había puesto en mi camino, tantas veces ya, así que te alcance y tomándote desprevenida te cargue como un saco de papas "Miroku, bajame ya!"- gritabas mientras me golpeabas para que te soltara

"No hasta que me escuches"

"Ya te dije que no tienes que decir nada, no espero que sientas lo mismo que yo"

"Me vas a dejar hablar o no?

""No"  
"Entonces tendré que meterte a la fuente hasta que te tranquilices"

"No te atreverás!"

"Sabes de lo que soy capaz me conoces muy bien"

"Esta bien habla"

"Sango, no sabes el gusto que me da escuchar lo que me acabas de decir, por que yo igual estoy enamorado de ti, pero tu no puedes estar enamorada de mi"- replique mientras te dejaba nuevamente en el suelo

"Por que no"- dijiste en un tono infantil

"Por que tu te mereces algo mejor Sango"

"Y tu que sabes de lo que es mejor para mi"

"Sango, simplemente tu no serias feliz a mi lado"  
"Y tu quien te crees para decidir que me haría feliz o no"

"entonces en ese caso"- me arrodille en frente de ti- "Sango te quieres casar conmigo"

"Miroku, no es gracioso"

"No se supone que lo sea, responde te quieres casar conmigo"

"Y si te digo que si"

"Te quieres o no casar conmigo"

"Si!"

"entonces.."- me puse de pie, y después de tres años de haber deseado probar tus labios, te bese. Te bese como nunca había besado a alguien, estar entre tus labios hacia parecer que todo era más sencillo, que el tiempo se había detenido, que de ahora en adelante todo iba ha ser muy sencillo, que aquellas dudas y miedos se disiparían.. pero no fue así.

Conforme los días transcurrieron, aquellos miedos de no poderte hacer feliz, de no ser lo mejor para ti, me invadieron, me sentía mal por haberte pedido, que compartieras tu vida con alguien que no te merecía, y que inconscientemente te quitaba la posibilidad de que encontraras algo mucho mejor, alguien que si pudiera hacerte feliz.

**kage**** ni otoshita uso to ore no wagamama o yurushita  
****kimi**** no namida ga ima demo  
**_(Tu perdonaste las mentiras que cayeron de la oscuridad y de mi egoísmo, pero tus lagrimas, aun ahora...)_

Muchas veces me preguntaste que, que era lo que tenia, a lo que yo siempre te contestaba que me encontraba bien, para que no te sintieras mal, él cual fue uno de mis grandes errores, por que en vez de contarte mis inseguridades, las fui albergando y llenándome de estas a cada momento, hasta llegar al punto de no poderlas contener mas y querer dejarlo todo. Lamentablemente ese día fue el de nuestra boda.

Todos me estaban esperando, eso supuse, ya que hacia una media hora que no me aparecía retrasando nuestra boda. Yo me encontraba en la parte trasera de la iglesia, observando fijamente el cielo, preguntándome si aquello era lo correcto, fue entonces cuando tu llegaste.

"Miroku?"

"Sango, que haces aquí se supone que no te debo de ver hasta cuando estemos en la iglesia"

"Y también se supone, que el novio debería estar esperando a la novia adentro, no afuera"

"Lo siento, es que me quede perdido en la inmensidad del cielo, que se me fue el tiempo"- menti- "Nos vamos?"- me puse de pie y camine hacia donde te encontrabas

"Que es lo que pasa Miroku?"

"No pasa nada"

"No sigas diciendo que no pasa nada, dime que es lo que te sucede? Acaso ya no te quieres casar conmigo?"

"No es eso sango, es solo que.."

"Miroku, si acaso es eso, dime, creo que nos podremos disculpar con los invitados"

"Ni, lo pienses sango, nada me haria mas feliz que compartir el resto de mi vida contigo"

"Seguro?"

"Claro, ahora vámonos"- tome tu mano pero tu me detuviste- "Que pasa?"

"No puedo casarme contigo"- te mire algo confuso, mi mayor temor se hacia realidad- "No sin antes confesarte algo"

"No, entiendo"

"Miroku lo siento mucho"- cubriste tu rostro con tus manos, mientras pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de tus ojos

"Que pasa sango?"

"Todo este tiempo, he estado dudando de ti, dudando de que me amaras"

"…."

"Pensé que no era la indicada para ti, que simplemente te estaba quitando tu libertad, al hacerte casar conmigo.. hasta pensé en dejarlo todo, marcharme de aquí, fue por eso que llegue por la parte trasera"- al escuchar esto no pude evitar reírme, tus inseguridades eran las mías- "De que te ríes?"-preguntaste entre sollozos

"Quieres decir que ninguno de los dos ha recibido a los invitados"- tu negaste con la cabeza- "Lo mejor será que vayamos antes de que…"

"Con que aquí estaban!"- grito una de las damas de honor muy enojada-"No se podían esperar hasta la fiesta para huir de nosotros?"

"Lo sentimos Kagome"- dije tomando fuertemente tu mano

"Y tu sango, se supone que Miroku no te puede ver, así que Miroku tapate los ojos, y no veas hasta que nos hayamos ido"- yo lo único que pude hacer fue reír hasta que a lo lejos escuche un _ahora puedes voltear_.

Nunca recuerdo haber estado tan nervioso y lleno de felicidad como aquel día, que concluyo con una promesa, en la cual yo estaría contigo todos los días de mi vida, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separara.

**nani**** mo iwazuni toki wa nagareru  
****yagate**** kuru asa no hisashi ni tokeru youni sora ni kieru  
****saigo**** no yoru wa doko ni mo nakute  
****okizari**** no ore no kokoro o tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru  
**_(Sin decir una palabra, el tiempo fluye; el cielo es extinguido por la luz de la mañana que viene pronto, como si se desvaneciera.  
__En esa ultima noche, no importa donde esta, sólo la luna ve mi corazón desierto incluso ahora.)_

Y aunque los miedos y las inseguridades, siguieron llegando, ya no me sentía solo, sabia que entre tus brazos, caricias, besos y abrazos encontraría aquella fortaleza que me inspiras cuando te tengo cerca de mí. Desde ese día y en adelante, trate de ser mejor para ti, pero creo que tratar en estos momentos no fue lo mejor.

Nunca me imagine que aquella cena era para celebrar la fecha en la que nos habíamos conocido, nunca lo habría adivinado de no ser por Kagome, que me dijo cuando te estaban llevando a ese cuarto, sobre una camilla.

"En que piensas Miroku?"

"pensaba en como conocí a sango"

"Y donde fue que la conociste?"

"Recuerdas el concierto"

"Si lo recuerdo bien, no me digas que ella era a la que querías besar?"- afirme con mi cabeza

"si me estabas escuchando"

"Claro"- respondió Inuyasha, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro- "Lo mejor será entrar, esta empezando a hacer frió y en cualquier momento, los doctores pueden buscarte, para darte noticia de sango"- afirme con la cabeza, y me adentre de nuevo al edificio que tiene por nombre hospital

"Ya mejor?"- me pregunto Kagome levantándose de su asiento

"Ya mejor"- respondí

"Me alegra, que seas el Miroku de siempre"

"Si a mi tambien"

"el esposo de la señora Taijiya"- pregunto un doctor, lo cual me alegro mucho, después de casi una hora de no saber nada, por fin me traían noticias de ti

"Soy yo doctor"

"permitame felicitarlo, es usted padre de una hermosa niña"

"Felicidades Miroku"- dijo Inuyasha

"Y mi esposa doctor?"

"ella se encuentra muy bien también, ahora mismo ya debe de estar en su cuarto"

"podemos pasar a verla"

"claro, su cuarto es el 416"

"Gracias"

**kimi**** o matteru tooi omoi demo  
****tokei**** dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku  
****ima**** mo matteru hitori tomatteru  
****futari**** mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru  
**_(Yo seguiré esperando por ti no importa cuan lejos estemos- esto es solamente el tictac del reloj, pero resuena en mi insomne corazón como el sonido de pasos.  
__Incluso ahora estoy esperando; me detengo aquí solo.  
__¿De dónde ves ahora la luna que vimos juntos durante aquel día?)_

No perdi ni un instante para llegar a tu cuarto, necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos que en verdad estabas bien

"knoc, knoc se puede?"- dijo Kagome mientras abría la puerta de tu cuarto- "como se encuentra la nueva mamá"

"algo cansada"

"si me imagino"

"Y Miroku?"

"aquí estoy""

Ya la viste?"-pregunto sango mientras estiraba su mano para que yo la alcanzase

"No aun no"

"Pues muy mal eh! Ya que esta señorita tenia muchas ganas de ver a sus padres, tanto que no pudo esperar los nueve meses"- dijo una enfermera al entrar al cuarto

"Ella es?"- replico Kagome muy emocionada-

"Que linda es, aunque esta dormida se nota que saco la mirada picara de Miroku, puedo?"

"Claro, solo que con cuidado"- contesto la enfermera entregándosela, yo me senté aun lado de sango

"Verdad que esta preciosa Inuyasha?"

"Pues para ser hija de Miroku, no esta nada mal"

"Tomare eso como un cumplido"

"Se ve que será igualita a su padre, verdad hermosa"

"Kagome, déjala dormir"- argumento Inuyasha

"Y que nombre le pondrán, le quedaría el nombre de violeta, por que apuesto a que saco el color de ojos de Miroku"

"Y por que no le pones miel, por si saco el color de ojos de Sango"

"Muy gracioso Inuyasha"

"Como se te ocurre ponerle violeta, por que mejor no le pones tulipán, son mas bonitas"

"Gracias"- susurre mientras reías por el comentario de Inuyasha- "Gracias por todo"

* * *

**N/A:** espero les haya gustado, es algo así como un regalo de san Valentín para ustedes, algo tarde pero espero que les haya gustado, por ke a mi me encanto la idea, nunca había resumido toda una vida en tan poquitas paginas, y en cuanto a la canción, como verán no es una traducción exacta o muy lógica, y la razón es que a falta de saber a la perfección en idioma japonés, traduje la traducción de la canción que se encontraba en ingles, la letra la saque de animelyrics, y si alguien ha escuchado esta canción, debeestar de acuerdoconmigo de que es hermosa, algo lenta, pero preciosa. En un principio quise colocar la canción de blind game again, ya que fue esa la canción que me inspiro, o la de rage beat, que también esta muy buena, pero al ver la traducción vi que esta quedaba mas a la idea. 

Pues ojala que les haya gustado, por que es la primera vez que trato de hacer un one shot y en primera persona, lo que me lleva a decir mis respetos a todos aquellos que escriben en primera persona, por ke a mi me costo bastante trabajo, con eso de los verbos y acciones en fin espero que me dejen su review, sea cual sea su opinión, y nuevamente espero que se hayan pasado un muy buen dic de san Valentín y espero me disculpen por lo actualizar tan tarde mis otras historias, mil disculpas en verdad, y para que vean que si he avanzado mucho estos días apesar de los examenes, como ya no falta mucho para terminar el capitulo a todos los que leen el cuarto en renta, les aseguro que mañana Jueves 17 de Febrero, movere cielo mar y tierra si es necesario, pero a como de lugar yo subire el capitulo a mas tardar mañana, es una promesa!

Ahora si sin nada mas que decir ta-ta, hasta la próxima


End file.
